1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new phosphoric acid monoester salts, a process for their preparation and fungicidal compositions containing said compounds as active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds having such fungicidal properties are reported in the following publications: Journal of Gen. Chem. USSR, 42, 1924 (1972); Chemical Abstracts 11074e, 1966; Houben-Weyl: Org. Chem. XII/2; Chem. Ber. 90, 811; Published Hungarian Patent Application Nos. PE-940, PE-936 and PI-670.
In the published Hungarian Patent Application No. PE-940, fungicially active compounds of the general formula A are disclosed. ##STR2## In the general formula A R stands for a straight or branched chained alkyl group having 1 to 18, preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with halogen; alkenyl or alkinyl having 1 to 8, preferably 1 to 5 carbon atoms; alkoxyalkyl containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety; cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms; phenyl, phenyl substituted with alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or tetrahydrofurfuryl;
M is hydrogen, an ammonium cation, optionally substituted with 1 to 4 alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or phenyl; an alkali metal cation, preferably sodium or potassium ion; an alkali earth metal cation, preferably magnesium, barium or calcium ion or a multivalent metal cation, preferably zinc, manganese, cupro, cupri, iron, nickel or aluminum ion; and PA0 n represents a number equivalent to the valence of M. PA0 R.sub.2 is alkyl having 6 to 20 carbon atoms; alkoxyalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, furfuryl, cyclopropyl-alkyl, cyclopentyl, cycloheptyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, thiazolinyl, pyridinyl, picolyl, benzimidazolyl, piperonyl, pirimidinyl, chlorobenzothiazolyl, benzyl, phenyl substituted with chloro and/or amino, or amino and alkyl, or amino and nitro groups, alkenyl, alkinyl, aminoalkyl, dialkylamino-alkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, alkylphosphonateammoniumalkyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl-hidantoinyl or thiadiazolil optionally substituted with alkyl; PA0 R.sub.3 is hydrogen, phenyl, benzyl, alkenyl, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl; or PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 together stand for a 3,5-dichlorophenyl-hidantoinyl group; PA0 R.sub.4 is hydrogen or alkyl optionally substituted with hydroxyl.